


The Case of a Toxic Relationship

by Slant



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: LD50, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Sucy's first non-devouring, non-ghost-related kiss was differently horrifying to her first ghost-and-devouring related kiss.





	The Case of a Toxic Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Case of a Succubus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682981) by [omaomae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaomae/pseuds/omaomae). 



> Thanks to omaomae for letting me play with their plotline. Go read that; the artistic motivation was "Diana in a suit". 
> 
> Short version in case you don't want to read that- a vitality-devouring demon is running around kissing the girls. It has married Diana, largely as an excuse for her to wear a nice suit.
> 
> This is more OVA Sucy than series Sucy, with a few bits from the manga where we meet her little sisters thrown in for fun.

“Things aren’t going to look good,” Sucy deduced. “I’m not kissing Akko.”  
Diana-mockery aside (and Sucy would never put mockery aside), there were good reasons for that. Resilient experimental subject that Akko was, she was not a Manbavaran and would not survive the experience. The Succubus might be a different matter and she reapplied her lip gloss ("Bitter Surcease"), just in case. 

...

"I'm all alone in an abandoned church, I'm out of magic, but still full of powerful witchy vitality." thought Sucy, "Yeah right `I doubt the Succubus will come back'."  
The Succubus swooped back in through the hole in the ceiling.  
"Oh no," said Sucy in an unsurprised monotone, "The Sucubus is back. I'm out of magic and helpless, I guess I should just try to make the best of things and enjoy this `lust' thing everyone else is always so excited about. Pucker up Mrs Cavendish."  
...  
They found Sucy woozy, disorientated and splattered next to a pile of ... miscellaneous organic matter. Yes. Let's call it that.  
"Diana," She said to a point roughly a foot to the left of Diana, "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but your wife started hitting on me almost immediately after your wedding. She... She kissed me. I've never been so shocked."   
"Not as shocked as she was, obviously." Sucy grinned a vicious and tooth-filled grin and gestured to the shattered bones still sticking out of the bubbling, hissing fluids.  
...  
"Akko, are you going to comfort the grieving widow or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may love the Minotaur scene a little bit too much.
> 
> (TW: unplesently biological cartoon violence)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AtTPY5_Tfk
> 
> (four languages; Spanish Sucy is pretty great).


End file.
